To Be or Not To Be, But Why Not Three?
by mischiefpuff
Summary: Fancying one person is hard enough. Fancying two people was completely insane and that is exactly what was happening to James Potter. It didn't help that there was a war going on and that he fancied his two best friends. Oh and was it mentioned they were of the same sex?


_Authors Note: So this has been in the making for over a year and I'm finally ready to post it. I believe I had been talking to Stable (SableUnstable here on ffn) about the title please don't quote me on that though as its been a while. This is my first smut themed fiction and threesome, I'm really nervous as there's a lot of good fictions out there._

 _Discalimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any characters mentioned_

 _I am on tumblr as mischiefpuff_

 _This isn't beta nor will this be updated all the time._

* * *

 **Winter Holiday 1975**

 **Potter Manor**

James Potter was frustrated at himself, at his friends and all the homework his professor gave before break. He was also frustrated with Lily Evans and Sirius Black; both of them were causing weird things to happen to his stomach. Laying on his bed he threw his snitch in the air; everyone thought it had Lily's initials stitched.

At the current moment, he was trying to reason that he didn't have any feelings for the dog animagus.

"It's Sirius. . . Padfoot," he stated to himself.

"We've been best friends since we were eleven."

The four of them put on a great act during the semester to the point that everyone thought Remus was the one to mother them when he came up with half of their pranks. James like to observe his friends and noticed something was different between Remus and Sirius. It wasn't out of the usual until a month before break when Sirius flipped his world upside down.

 _Sirius Black was cool, calm and able to charm himself out of things. At this current moment as he paced his dorm room; he was nothing but nervous. He was going to admit something to his best mate, something he just came to terms with not that long ago. Peter had this habit of twisting his jumper sleeve when nervous or unsure; out of all of them Sirius was the one to pick up on it._

" _What's going on Padfoot?" James asked._

 _James noticed Sirius' hands twisting the jumper. "You're nervous," he said._

 _Startled Sirius stumbled, "Oh. . . am I. . ."_

" _Sirius, what's going on?"James asked concern._

" _Well. . . I wanted you to be the first to know. . . since you're my best mate. . .my brother," Sirius started._

 _James felt his heart squeeze at the words my brother. He didn't understand why and it wouldn't be till later that he understood. Confused he decided that focusing on what was being said was the best but by the time Sirius repeated about Remus' hair for the fifth time; James snapped._

" _Padfoot, your rambling!"_

" _Right. . . .well I like Remus," Sirius confessed._

" _Well yeah, he's our best mate," James said confused, "that doesn't explain why you're nervous mate."_

 _Sirius sighed. He hoped his friend would catch on. "No, Prong. I fancy him."_

 _Fancy him. Like dating and snogging, James thought as he zoned out. When did this happen? They were always close, but when did his two best friends develop feelings for each other. Sirius was trying to get James' attention; waving his hand in his face and nothing. Snapping his fingers didn't get a reaction either. Finally Sirius punched his shoulder and that some how got James' attention._

 _In that moment James felt his world crash. With his smile still plastered on he replied, "Oh. . .oooooh. That. . .that's great."_

 _James watched as Sirius's eyes lit up at the approval throwing his arms around his shoulder; Sirius had crushed James's heart more, "When Lily finally agrees to date you, we could double date."_

" _Y. . . Yeah," James replied shocked._

 _It wasn't long since that day that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin started dating. Whispers went around how everyone had expected James and Sirius to get together; however, nobody was truly surprised by it. The pair was normally found with an arm around each other anyway, it was only a matter of time._

 _In front of their classmates the dynamics between the four hadn't changed but the Gryffindor house knew different. Sirius and Remus could often found in the common room while James wasn't anywhere to be found while Peter would be with Lily getting homework help._

" _I'll help him Evans," James said one afternoon noticing the perfect's frustration._

 _Lily nodded as James sat next to Peter. Going back to her own transfiguration Lily couldn't help but feel weird. James hadn't declared his love for her in a while and she didn't know how to feel about it. The trio feel in a routine and Lily soon found herself listening to James explain their homework to Peter._

" _Potter, Petter."_

 _The duo picked up their heads. "How do you feel about Sirius and Remus?" Lily asked playing with her quill. Peter went back to his paper but still listening._

" _Fine," James replied right away. Nudging Peter, "What do you think Wormtail?"_

 _Not expecting James to nudge him, Peter dropped his quill over his homework cursing._

" _Peter!" Lily scolded._

" _Huh. . .yeah fine," Peter answered pulling on his ear._

" _Really Peter?" Lily kept asking._

 _Peter swiped his eyes around the room chewing on his bottom lip. He didn't want to fight with his only friends but he wasn't okay with them being together. His mum always told him it was wrong to be with the same sex._

" _Well. . ." he faltered._

 _Lily raised an eyebrow when James asked harshly, "Don't you have rounds with Remus?"_

" _You could have just asked me to leave," Lily snapped back._

 _James felt bad for snapping at her but he was tired of everyone questioning them. Peter sighed once the redhead was gone; he was happy for his friends but at the same time he didn't want to say the wrong thing._

" _Are you really okay with Moony and Padfoot?"_

 _Peter was unable to answer as Sirius came over sitting himself on James' lap. He didn't say anything except his heartbeat speed up and James was suddenly nervous._

James couldn't be more excited for the holidays as he could get away from Sirius and these weird feelings he kept getting. Speaking of his mate; James frowned as he was spending the break with his family, Remus was going out of the country and Peter was helping his mum. Catching the snitch sharply James decided now was the perfect time to talk to his mum. Looking towards his window he considered flying as it helped clear his head and beside he hadn't been to his tree in a while. Pocketing the snitch James left his room calling for his personal elf.

"Mister called for Ange?" the elf asked at the bottom of the stairs.

James smiled as he answered, "I did. Ange, do you know Mum is?"

Ange nodded, "Ange does young Master. Mistress Doreas is in the library."

Patting the elve's head, James rushed towards the library shouting his thanks behind as Ange called out, "Was that all young Master," while lecturing James too, "Ne pas courir dans la maison!"

The only indication James had that Ange heard was a distant pop as he made his way towards the library. Stopping before the door he ran his fingers through his hair though it didn't absolutely nothing. Right as he was about to knock his mum told him to come in.

"How did-"

"Ange," Doreas answered closing her book.

"Traitor," James grumbled lightly.

Since her son had come home for the holidays, Doreas had noticed a change in their only son and she was greatly worried. He hadn't said much since being home and while she hadn't been able to ask Sirius as Walburga whisked him away the second he landed on the platform. She had a feeling whatever her son was going through was related to him.

Patting the seat next to her, Dorea asked, "You've been awfully quiet. Is everything okay?"

James frowned had he been quiet. Dorea chuckled, "James, your expression says it all."

"Now be a dear; sit and tell me."

James did just that. He was confused and he needed his Mum's opinion. . . .he would even take his dad's opinion. Dorea had rolled the ball and James took it as he went off in a rant.

"Well. . .," James started, "Sirius came to me a month ago and admitted to fancying Remus. Which is great, I'm happy for them but they are constantly flirting."

The longer James vented he started to tap his foot; something he picked up from Dorea when he was running late for an event. Dorea simply raise a brow while smiling as James continued to tap his foot. _He must have been keeping this in for a while,_ Dorea considered.

Having too much energy James jumped to his feet and continued to spewed, "Peter says he's fine but his actions says another thing. We haven't pulled any pranks."

"Professor McGonagall must appreciate that," Dorea smirked.

James whinged at his mum, "Mum that's beside the point." She wasn't understanding his frustrations; they had thrown a prank every week yet this time they had hardly done any.

"James, dear," Dorea said getting her son's attention. "Please sit."

James huffed. He didn't want to sit, but he wasn't about to tell his Mum just that; instead he sat back down.

"Now to make sure I'm understanding this. Sirius and Remus admitted to fancying the other, correct?"

James nodded.

"Peter has confusing actions about this?"

Another nod.

Smiling Dorea asked, "Now I am just a mother but from the sounds of it. It seems that you fancy Sirius yourself James."

"I don't fancy Sirius," James said defensively, "He's my….." James paused on the word. Why couldn't he get the word out? He had said it many times before, what was different this time.

"Are you saying I _fancy_ Sirius?" James asked instead, "Fancy as in snogging and cuddling?"

"It does sounds like you're jealous," Dorea admitted.

"Me. . . Jealous?" James asked while pointing to himself, "That's absurd. I don't want our group of friends to separate."

Dorea placed a hand on his shoulder, "James. It's okay to be jealous."

Shrugging his Mum's hand, James stood replying, "I'm not jealous."

"Jami-"

"Mum, drop it. I'm not jealous. I love Lily Evans and one day she'll be my wife." James informed his Mum while his stomach did weird flips. _He did love Lily. He must have, they were meant to be. . .right._

James squared his shoulders before leaving the library. He couldn't believe his Mum at the moment. Him jealous of Sirius. Never. From her seat Dorea heard the door faintly shut. Ange popped in with tea as it happened.

"Ange heard young master, she did."

"Ange believes Mistress is quite right."

"Thank you Ange," Dorea whispered.

Ange bowed, "You are welcome Mistress."

Left with her thoughts Dorea was sure James was crushing on Sirius. Let him figure it out she told herself. Maybe Charlus should talk to him. Sipping her tea that's just what she'll have her husband do.

Outside Potter Manor, James had ripped opened the shed to the brooms. Next to his broom was Sirius'. He was over so often; that James's parents decided that he needed his own broom. Looking at the two brooms, James felt his stomach do weird flips again, and the joy of flying suddenly didn't seem appealing. Sighing he closed the shed and walked towards his secret hide out. Near the border of their property stood a tree known as the "James Tree."

"I can't like Padfoot," he told himself standing in front of the tree.

Gripping the lowest branch, James bounced before pushing himself up. "It's Padfoot. Hair worrying Padfoot."

"We've been best friends since we were eleven," he reasoned swinging his leg over the branch.

With every branch James touched, he found another reason as to why he couldn't possibly like Sirius. The longer he thought about why he couldn't like Sirius Black, James was soon pointing out the good things about his friend.

"He does have soft hair."

"His eyes light up when he smiles. . . not that fake smile."

"His hands are really soft too."

"For a lad his figure is pretty lean too."

So focused on getting to that one branch, James didn't notice that his thoughts had taken a different route than expected. It wasn't till he made it to the branch that he realized he wasn't getting comfortable. Glancing down he was horrified to find a tent in his pants. _This is all a bad dream,_ he told himself. _I'll. . . I'll take a nap and when I wake it'll be gone._

James tried to get comfortable in order to nap while Ange back in the formal dining room was setting up as Charlus was to be expected right before supper.

"Would Mistress like Ange to get young Master?"

It did sound tempting but Dorea didn't want to set her son off even more. She hoped with him being on his tree it would help calm him though she was sure he would never live it down if Ange saw him that state.

"That's alright, I can do it," Dorea answered realizing her wand from her hair

Dorea conjured her patronus; a bluejay, once satisfied with her message, she sent off the bluejay with a light chuckle. Pocketing her wand; Dorea went to freshen up for supper, over in his tree James was having the best dream in his opinion. However the person in his dream started to chirp and the longer he ignored it, the longer the chirps got.

Growing frustrated he opened his eyes to see his Mum's bluejay flying in front of him. The bird opened its beck and relayed his Mum's message, " _James, sweetheart. Your father will be home soon, fix your problem before I send Ange."_ James felt his brows furrow; he didn't have problem, he was sure his Mum was losing it till he swung his leg over the branch.

" _Bloody hell!"_ James screamed


End file.
